Nathaniel Intercept
A troubled youth serving his training time at the Hero Collegium, Nathaniel Intercept is a light-class hero, designed for mostly strength. After the death of his original team, he was redesigned and reassigned to the F'ield '''R'esearch and 'E'xperimetal 'D'esign Committee, and more specifically the 'N'on 'E'ssential 'R'esearch and 'D'evelopment 'S'ubdivision. History Spoilers Abound! Highlight to read. Like all Members of Lambda 17, Nathaniel is a highly experimental body designed to house a living brain. in Nathaniel's case, it is the mind of a Hunter CORPS. fighter known as The Man Of the Hour. As such, he knows many of the strategies of heroes and OSB. Due to the creation of Lambda 17, the shield around the Hero Collegium had to come down for enough energy to build and fully energize Lambda 17. As such, they are indirectly responsible for the invasion. Brought online druing the Hunter CORPS. invasion of the Hero Collegium, he was sent into combat almost instantly. Targetted to kill Royal Pain. He was eventually fought to a standstill, and fled when Colin Rush called him to the Underground Detentions facility, bring Lambda 16 with him. After the Hunter CORPS. Initiated the breakout, Nathaniel participated in the massacre of the escaped Corpsmen. They were then attacked by Quaza Demon. To be written. Abilities, Equipment, and Personality Armed with electrical-enhanced quaza abilities, he can fire off highly energized bolts of quaza or energize his sword arm. Later, he removed both these functions in favor of electricity charged fists. Unlike his teammates, Nathaniel actually can recharge his quaza stores, at the cost of his temmates stronger armor. However, a downside of electrically charged quaza is the inability to sleep, as normal hero mechanobiology means when they sleep, their quaza freezes in their veins. When it comes to equipment, he usually brandishes a arm-mounted energy sword frame, though this was later removed. Despite being desigend for more melee based combat, due to his inability to strategise, he later switched up his arsenal. He took a F.R.E.D.S. prototype test for the mass displacement device, as a way to carry many guns shrunken dwon for portability. He employs a lot of heavy artillery, which he will usually dual-wield so as to alleviate targeting. There are two very common weapons in his arsenal: '''Thunderclap Electric Rifle: '''Manufactured by the Fairwind hunting company, this heavy rifle is modified to employ the already high electrical charge from his body. High-powered and well ranged, it encompasses a variety of mods and boosts, notably making it Semi-automatic. '''62. Caliber Rainmaker Gatling Cannon: Taken off a previously defeated villain, this gun epitomizes heavy weaponry. Notably banned from several planets in this galaxy, it is a Gatling six-barreled Shotgun, which has been heavily, heavily modified to be street legal. Included in these upgrades are programmable heat-seeking rounds, six-level damage ratio, and more "Contained Explosions." Affectionately titled "What's Wrong with the World," it has become perhaps his signature weapon. Much like his Lambda 17 brethren, he has much more personality in combat situations than in everyday life. While willing to taut and trade verbal blows with his opponents in battle, he tends to stay silent with anyone he doesn't know. It's not that he's shy, it's just he doesn't to say something to make him look idiotic. Due to consistent lack of sleep, he can be a bit manic around friends. Forms N.E.R.D.S. Quaza test form This is his experimental and current form, designed to channel inate lightning and quaza abilities through his armor X-ceed form A form designed by his friend and engineer Mariana Ember, as a more speed based form. Notably, this form is not currently canon. Stats Maximum is 12 Trivia *Nathaniel is User:Zanywoop's Self-MOC, designed to emphasize Zanywoop's love of sparring and much of his more shy personality side. Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Blue Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:User:Zanywoop Category:Zaniverse Category:Lambda 17 Category:Medium class heroes Category:Hero Collegium